


You Shook Me All Night Long

by Jodz



Series: Hot Blooded [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A smidge of plot to begin with, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Collars, Dean Loves Pie, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Humbler, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Dean, Threesomes, Top Sam, pie sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodz/pseuds/Jodz
Summary: Sam is struggling to control his anger issues and after being dosed by the wraith, Sam isn't sure he can ever trust himself with his brother, no matter how much he wants it.Dean is tired of feeling like crap, but there's always one person he knows he can save...  so this time Dean must be the force behind the boys' alternative relationship...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back! Again! I can't commit to a chapter a week but I will do me very best!
> 
> Feedback welcomed as I am going unbeta'ed so the spelling will mostly be awful and the grammer might JUST pass readable levels. (despite my best proof readings)
> 
> Please comment or (if you like what you read) Kudos :)

Sam stood at the back of the Impala, his legs felt heavy and unmoving.  The last few days had taken it out of him and he was pretty sure there was still a whole heap of drugs still in his system.

 

“What are you doing? Sam? You okay?”  Dean searched his brother’s face for answers.

 

“No. No. The wraith—“

 

“What about her?”

 

“She was right.”

 

“No, she wasn't. She's dead, okay? Let's hit the road. I need a drink, or twelve.”  Dean wanted nothing more than to forget the mind fuck he suffered at the hands of the wraith.  He wanted to drink himself into oblivion and forget the world.

 

“Most of the time, I can hide it, but...I  _am_  angry. I'm mad at everything. I used to be mad at you and Dad, then Lilith, now it's Lucifer, and I make excuses. I blame Ruby or the demon blood, but it's not their fault. It's not them. It's me. It's inside me. I'm mad...all the time...and I don't know why.”  Sam felt helpless, like he was spiralling out of control.

 

“ Stop. Stop it. So what if you are? What are you gonna do? You gonna take a leave of absence? You gonna say yes to Lucifer? What?”

 

“No, of course not. I...”  There was something on the tip of Sam’s tongue that he wanted to ask for so badly but he knew for a fact he shouldn’t be in charge of anything that could inflict pain, not whilst he felt like this.

 

“Exactly. And that's exactly what you're gonna do. You're gonna take all that crap and you're gonna bury it. You're gonna forget about it, because that's how we keep going! That's how we don't end up like Martin! Are you with me?”  The voice in Dean’s head was screaming at him to act on the subtle look that flashed across Sam’s face, even if it was just for a second, it was there and Dean saw it.  But he knew Sam would bash on about it ‘not being safe’ of whatever.  When Sam stood there silently, it strengthened Dean’s theory and he vowed that he’d find away to give Sam the control he craved.  “Come on, man. Are you with me?” 

 

“I'm with you.”  Deans eyes glistened for a moment with cunning, with a dash of lust and need.  Sam pushed the hope deep down.  He couldn’t ask Dean to put his ass literally on the line in case Sam got angry during a scene and lost control.  He couldn’t bare it if he ruined _that_ side of their relationship.

 

“Good. Let's get the hell out of here.”  The boys climbed into the car, they sat unspeaking for many hours as they just drove, Dean had a vague idea of what direction they were heading but he didn’t want to tip Sam off and spark of the debate before Dean had formed his foolproof argument for some Dom/sub time away from the job.

 

Dean pulled the car into a middle of nowhere motel in a town he forgot to even notice as he drove in.  His mind fixed on his task.  He nudged the sleeping mass of his brother awake and went to check in for the night.  The room was about as notable as the town itself, had two queen sized beds, and a door presumably through to the bathroom.  Sam grumbled under his breath about showering before passing out on the bed.  Dean nodded, thankful for the time to get everything together. 

 

As soon as the door clicked shut Dean hurried out to the Impala once again and got their bag of toys they kept at the very back of the trunk.  He pulled it free and returned to the room, he found his favourite collar, taking a moment to run his finger of the soft pliable leather that, hopefully, should be covering his throat within the hour.  He cursed that damn angel for taking his amulet, it usually was a signal for the boys, if Dean wasn’t wearing it, playtime was a go, but now, there was no black and white signal that they used before.  Dean felt the collar sitting out would be a strong enough hint however.  He pulled his t-shirt off but elected to stay in his jeans just in case things went south he wasn’t up for having a shouting match in the nude.  Dean heard the water from the shower shut off and Sam moving around the bathroom, he stood in the middle of the room, not kneeling, but stood in a slightly submissive posture.  The door opened and Sam stepped out in a towel, the water still glistening across his toned chest and abs, Dean’s dick twitched with interest. 

 

“Dean?  Wha-“  Sam took a moment to appraise the view in front of him, his brain still groggy from sleeping in the car and aching for more sleep now.  Sam wasn’t allowed to finish his sentence.

 

“Sam, just listen.  Before you say ‘it’s not safe for me’ or ‘it’s unhealthy to do it so close to a job like that’ just... listen to me.   You feel like you’re not in control, you’re angry, I get that, I do.  I wanna make it better.  I wanna give you control.  I, willingly, surrender that to you.  I trust you.  You won’t lose control with me, you never have before and I believe you never will.  We can start small if you want. No restraints so that you know that I can get away if I need to, because let’s face it, even collared and in the nude I can still kick your ass.  You are always telling me what I need in situations like this.  This time let me help you get what _you_ need.”

 

The fierce green eyes were mesmerizing, Sam had never seen Dean like this before when talking about him subbing, in the past it was always about Dean and what he needed at that point.  It made a wave of adoration wash over him.   Sam really did have the perfect brother, and the perfect Sub who knew when and how to take care of his Dom.  Sam reached out and caressed the side of Dean’s face, encouraged as Dean leaned into the contact.  “Ok.”

 

It was the response Dean was hoping for but not the one he expected, “Really?  I thought I was gonna have to fight way harder.”

 

“Well, turns out you have a good few points... and a few others.”  Sam ran a roaming finger across still pierced nipples, they had small studs that were barely visible, purely there just to stop the holes from closing.   “But yes, we will have to start slow.  I need to make sure I can trust myself.  But I’ll still make it good for you, I promise.”

 

“I know you will Sam, you always do.”  Dean’s voice came out a bit more ragged than he anticipated, he hadn’t been touched like this in a very long time.  He barely had time to pull himself together when suddenly, lips were on his, hot and urgent.  Sam’s tongue wasted no time in entering his mouth and plundering the space.  Dean already felt the weightlessness of Subspace start to take him.  He let go of all on his reflexes and submitted to Sam’s touches.   He was winded slightly as he was pushed up against the wall, fast, quick kisses tracked down Dean’s jaw and neck making him quiver with need.  They spent a long time making out, eventually the heat and passion settled, Sam came up for air, enjoyed the glazed look in Dean’s eyes and those fuckable lips, swollen from the onslaught. 

 

“I don’t want to collar you here though Dean, when I collar you I want it to be somewhere safe.  No distractions.  Is that ok Dean, can you live with that?”

 

There was a slight pang of disappointment that he wasn’t going to get fucked tonight but there was a silent promise in Sam’s words.  Dean nodded and sighed.  “Yeah Sammy, that’s ok, should probably get some sleep anyway if were gonna... ya know...”

 

A mischievously wicked expression flashed across Sam’s face, “Yes, Dean, you’ll _definitely_ need your rest before tomorrow.”

 

“Is that a threat or promise?”  The broken, wanting, needy squeak that escaped Dean was not what he was aiming to sound like.

 

“Oh Dean, believe me when I say, it’s both.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or (if you like what you read) Kudos :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stunned at how many responses the 1st chapter alone has got! Thanks very much!
> 
> Seeing some old names, glad to see you again old chums!
> 
> Welcome to the newbies (please do check out the previous two fics in the series. Not essential but oooo why ever not)
> 
>  
> 
> Have been struck down with tonsillitis, can practically feel my reaper knocking on my door! hopefully will get lots writing done what with being too ill to work!

 

There was a business like calm the next day, both brothers staying characteristically quiet as they showered and packed for the road.  Dean knew there were some cabins a few hours up the interstate that catered to their needs.  He was planning the route, leaning over the map on the table when he felt a hard slap on his ass.  Although it didn’t hurt through the denim of his jeans it was hard enough for a huff to escape his lips.  He collected his thoughts and turned to give the stink eye to Sam, only to be met with the back of Sam’s head as he exited the room.  The taller brother paused and looked over his shoulder, the smirk clear to see.  “Bitch!”  Dean sassed.

 

“You are lucky I didn’t collar you last night, with a mouth like that, Jerk!”  Sam chuckled as he walked to the car, leaving Dean still stunned, leaning over the table.

 

“You’ve... got a... mouth....”  Dean’s voice trailed off to grumbles as he pushed away from his position, grabbed his bag and followed Sam out to the car.  Neither brother spoke the whole way up to the cabin.  Even though the journey should have taken most of the day, Dean had a determination to get the show on the road and they arrived ahead of schedule, the cabin wasn’t quite ready so they agreed they’d hang out at a view point five minutes away from the cabin and the cleaning crew would meet them with the key.  Dean parked up the car and promptly took up a seat on the bonnet of the car, letting the warmth of the sun warm his skin.  He felt the car shift under him as Sam copied his movements. 

 

The tension buzzing between the boys was palpable, Dean hated it and needed to break the ice.  Unfortunately Sam got there first, “Dean, do you really think we can swing this?”

 

It wasn’t the case that Dean wanted to top from the bottom, or switch, but Sam did need help to see how good it would be for him, and Dean knew how he could help Sam, how he could save his brother from his own anger, even just for a little while.  “Sammy, they way I see it, you feel like you have no control, and that makes you angry.  Out in the real world the whole, apocalypse thing isn’t gonna change.  Saying that, right here, right now, I can give this to you.  Take control, I offer it to you.  I thought about things that we can do to build ourselves back up to how we were.”

 

“Sounds like you’ve been thinking about this a lot?”  It came out as a question, it was no lie that Sam had ached for Dean, especially when they had been separated but he couldn’t trust himself and he never wanted to put Dean in that position. 

 

“I have.  So here’s the deal.  Before you collar me, I have a few things to suggest.   I trust you implicitly with this.  That hasn’t changed.  You don’t trust yourself so, to start off with, no restraints.  As I said last night, I can still kick your ass if I needed to.  Secondly, I will give myself fully over to you.  You will own me.  You control everything, and I mean _everything_ that implies.  To be perfectly honest I could use the break from reality just as much as you.”  Dean kept his gaze straight ahead, Sam hadn’t protested too much thus far but Dean was worried that with the wrong look Sam would be back peddling. 

 

“That’s a lot of commitment you are promising Dean.  I don’t think I can trust myself to punish you fairly...”

 

Dean huffed with amusement, a little upward curve of his lips involuntary.  He had given that some thought too.  He knew fine it would work as punishment, he knew how it would feel but the anticipation did give him a quiet, masochistic thrill.  “I’ll be good for you.  I’ll show you the control you have over me, I will please you.  But if needed, I’ve alerted the manager of what will be our standard punishment.  If I am bad I have to stand outside for a half hour, naked, with the words ‘Bad Sub’ written.  No restraints again but people can come and look.  It’s embarrassing enough to be a deterrent but nothing that’s a no fly zone right now.” 

 

“You topping from the bottom now?”  Sam couldn’t help himself, he let a stray hand wander it’s way over to Dean’s jean sheathed leg.  He deliberately ran his hand up to where the fabric was bulging but swept around it quickly.

 

“No.  I just know what you need right now.  In the past it’s always you looking after me.  Let me return the favour.”  Dean’s hands clenched tightly as the pressure swiftly crossed his crotch.

 

The conversation came to an end, the brothers reclined back and waited for the sound of another car to break the silence around them.  Dean pushed himself up and away from the car.  Out of the jeep came a woman dressed with a very skimpy French maid outfit, leaving barely anything to the imagination.   She looked rather flustered, her hair looking like it was once smooth and straight was tousled.  “Hi!  Sorry that your cabin wasn’t ready...  There was unforeseen circumstances...”  the woman very sheepish.  “My master, the owner, he came to make sure the cabin was perfect for his favourite customers.”  She gave them long, pointed looks,  “I forgot to stock up on lube and he needed to punish me so we were delayed.   He said to tell you that if you need any supplies to just phone him and he’ll send them straight up free of charge.”

 

Sam strode forwards and accepted the key from the girl’s outstretched hand.  “It’s no problem, tell your Master we accept his kind gesture but for now we must be getting on.”  The boys were in the car and driving the short road to the cabin.  Inside lay the release that the boys were desperately searching for.  As soon as they were safely ensconced in their cabin Sam turned to Dean and claimed his mouth with a hot as hell kiss.

 

Dean could feel his chest feeling lighter already, the feeling of someone else taking the lead filled him with calm.  He submitted to the kiss within moments.  Sam pulled away with a smirk on his lips.  “I’m going to put the bags in the bedroom, when I come back I want you stripped off, on your knees and ready to be collared.  Do you understand Dean?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” 

 

“Ok, good.”  Sam strode away with the bags, including the bag full of toys.  Dean wasted no time in pulling his clothes with as much haste as his shaking hands would afford him.  He arranged himself as instructed, on his knees, his eyes cast downwards, hands gently clasped behind his back.  He heard the sound of Sam’s footsteps but made no move to look up, he made a vow to himself that he would be good.  It would be the most obedient that Dean had ever been but in time, Dean hoped, once Sam had built himself back up, Sam wouldn’t mind breaking Dean down into bits like he used to.  But, Dean reminded himself, right now is for Sam. 

 

Without anymore preamble, Dean felt the cool leather graze against his skin as the collar was buckled into place.  Sam knew to put it just a hole tighter than it would be on anyone else, because he knew how Dean loved to feel the collar as he spoke, or how he loved to feel the collar as he was swallowing down Sam’s dick.  A small content noise passed Dean’s lips as the buckle was secured and a hand wove it’s way though Dean’s sandy hair.  “You are so good for me Dean.  Such a good boy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO! sorry for the extended absence!! Since last chapter I have bought a house and moved to another part of the country! so i'm sure I can be forgiven... please?
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment or (if you like what you read) Kudos :)

As time passed Dean slowly was able to gather himself together again.  As soon as the collar was buckled, Dean allowed himself a few minute to linger in the subspace that came with it.  He had no responsibility now, only the take of keeping his Dom happy and fulfilled.  He felt fingers carding through his hair, fingers at his chin tilting his chin upwards, he let his gaze drift to meet hazel eyes that seemed to shine with wonder and a hint of lust.  It made Dean smile lazily.  This is what they needed, the brothers just needed to reconnect.  When Sam started to speak, Dean had to force himself to actually _hear_ the words.

 

“You look so beautiful collared for me.  So perfect.”  Dean quivered with the praise.  It never failed to fill him with pleasure, his quickly hardening dick was proof to that.

 

“Thank you, Sir.”  Dean made an extra attempt to be polite, to accept the praise.  He wouldn’t admit it if anyone ever asked him but he _needed_ the praise, he needed it to start to combat the self loathing he felt the other ninety-nine point nine percent of the time. 

 

“for your first task I want you to go and wash a few things for me.  Make sure they are properly clean.”  Sam moved to the bag of toys and pulled out the cock cage and the rod that plugged his slit.  The sight made Dean whimper with disappointment but with need and desperation.  If the cock cage was going on he would need to come as there was no way it would fit in Dean’s current state.  That thought made Dean move gracefully but swiftly to collect the items from Sam’s outstretched hand.  He rushed to the bathroom and quickly scrubbed the equipment.  Within minutes he was standing next to Sam with the said items all washed and dried to within an inch of their lives.  The Dom inspected the items carefully before nodding, “Good boy.  Now fetch me an ice pack from the freezer and put in a towel around it.”  


“Yes.... Sir.”  Dean answered, confused now but he followed the instructions once again and handed the ice back to his brother.

 

“Now lie down on the couch Dean.”  Sam motioned towards the large leather sofa that was more like the size of a small bed.  Dean slowly laid down, his brow furrowed in confusion, quickly chased away by a look of despair as he cottoned on to what Sam was doing as the towel with ice pack inside was pressed to his between his legs.

 

“Sammy, Sir!!  Please?!”  He yelped as the cold made contact.

 

“Are you going to make me punish you already Dean?”  Sam let the authority bleed into his voice.

 

The rebuttle went straight to his dick that was trapped by the cold.  Another whimper escaped his lips before an audible response was formed.  “No Sir!  I’m sorry Sir.” 

 

“Shhhh.  It’s ok.  Just hold still for me.”  Te soothing words gave Dean the strength to remain perfectly still whilst Sam went about fitting the apparatus.  The rod gave a satisfying sting as it was seating in his slit.  He missed the sensation.  It had been a long time since they had been like this with each other.  “There.  Perfect.  _Now_ , I have control of everything.  You must ask if you need the rod taken out.  I’ve locked it in place, you can’t undo it.  Ok, now I want you to go and clean this.”  Again, Sam went over to the bag and pulled out a plug, it was quite small, nothing terribly exciting.  Dean dutifully took it again washed and dried it thoroughly.  When Dean returned Sam had a lubed up finger ready, before the Sub could get too excited there was only a few seconds of businesslike pressure against his hole until the finger slipped in.  Within another couple of minutes the plug was inserted.  It wasn’t big enough to give Dean much in the way of sensation.  “Lastly,  I want you to wear the belt.  Again, you need to ask me to have it removed if you need it removed.  You are mine.”

 

“Yes, Sir.  Yours.”  Dean let the belt be fitted to him, the Dom pulled the straps tight, it made Dean relax further, it gave him security as he felt the leather hard against his hip bones, but still comfortable.  

 

“There.  So beautiful.  Thank you for giving me this Dean. Your submission is outstanding.  Once I can trust myself I’ll make it’s ok with you and well progress ourselves from here.  But in the mean time...  Show me how much you want me, show me how much you want to please me.”  Sam nodded to his pants and in an instant Dean was on his knees pulling at buttons and zips to get to the bulge underneath.   He liked along the length underneath before lapping at the tip, salty precome coating his lips.  It tasted so sweet to Dean though.  He missed this closeness with his brother, the bond no other hunter-brother combo had.  He took Sam in his mouth all at once, taking a few seconds to remember how to breath with the tip threatening at his gag reflex.  A calming hand through Dean’s hair helped him to relax his throat muscles and take the last few inches.  The groan from above was all the encouragement Dean needed.  He varied his pace, his depth, he made use of his unrestrained hands and alternated between mouthing at Sam’s balls and stripping his cock or gently fondling them.   Dean let himself get completely lost in the task, he knew he wasn’t getting anything in return but, as a result it made him focus more on giving his Master what he needed. 

 

It was a difficult task for Sam not to shoot his load in some kind of land speed record.  Somehow he managed to hold himself together to see the calm, collected, submissive look come over Dean, it was a site Sam swore he would never grow tired of.  Even unrestrained, you could see the control the Sa, held over his brother, in the way the gentle caresses helped to calm him, or when Sam would card his fingers deep into Dean’s hair and gently guide his head back so he could look deep into Dean’s eyes and gaze into the emeralds staring in adoration from below, Sam’s cock still sitting in the eager mouth.  “Dean, I’m going to come!   Hold still!”   Sam withdrew his cock from Dean and aimed at the Sub’s chest, covering him in white ropes of come.  Dean smiled at his Dom once he was completely covered.  “Mine.”  Sam all but growled.

 

“Yours, Sir.”  Dean echoed, he looked even more fucked out then Sam, despite the cage and the belt.  The Sub stayed in position, unmoving, awaiting further instruction.  He lost track of the minutes, Sam was no longer in front of him, but had been padding around the cabin. 

 

Eventually, there was a soft voice I his ear, “Dean, I want you to grab a beer and some chips then come join me on the couch.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”  Dean stood gracefully, he had been kneeling just long enough for Sam’s claim to dry on him.  He followed his instructions and went to join Sam, who pulled the Sub down so Dean was flat on his back, head propped up by the arm of the couch and Sam laying on his side.  The boys spent hours like this, Sam feeding Dean a few chips here, a sip of beer there.  It should have felt ridiculous but for Dean, it was good to be looked after for a change, even if it wasn’t the way Sam would _normally_ look after him, it still felt good and Dean allowed himself this.  For the first time, in a long time, he was _happy_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or (if you like what you read) Kudos :)
> 
> in reaction to a shite relationship I have been on a somewhat writing spree so potentially could have more chapters up more regularly :D
> 
> (You know that awkward moment your life is a Taylor Swift album :S)

A couple of days passed in a similar manner, the boys unable to keep their hands off each other, Sam orchestrating major make out sessions. Dean was still caged but found himself uncomplaining.  He saw the way Sam was relaxing into his Dom roll, it was only a matter of time Sam would be back to his old self.  The boys were watching a Jet Li movie, at Sam’s insistence.  Dean didn’t think much of the movie, he much preferred Chuck Norris, he was the bigger badass.   As a result, Dean wasn’t paying attention to the screen but occupied himself with tracing lines along Sam’s abdomen, he may or may not be focussing on the bits where he knew Sam was sensitive, causing a few strained exhales from above him.

 

“Is that payback for not putting on the Chuck Norris movie?”  Sam questioned, he was sitting on the long sofa facing the TV  Dean had his head in Sam’s lap, not even facing the TV, insistently trailing a finger under his shirt. 

 

“No, just... like being like this.”  Dean answered absently, not letting up with his movements.  Dean was loving the freedom he had like this.  He didn’t have to think, he only had to ask, to go to the toilet, to eat, to drink.  Sam always provided for him and it let him relax into his roll.  He smiled often here, something that was severely lacking out in the real world. 

 

Sam’s brain had been whirring all morning, he could feel himself becoming more focussed, he felt more grounded these last couple of days.  The control Dean gave to him emboldened him, he felt he could start to look after Dean in the way he knew the Sub was aching for.  He had big plans to use what Dean had given him already and push Dean from there, until he had his brother, the perfect Sub in his favourite position, on his knees, _begging_ for his cock. 

 

“Sir?”  The Dom was pulled from his thoughts, jade green eyes looking up to him.

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“Um, my balls... they are getting kinda uncomfortable...”   Dean felt awkward, he hadn’t had to _ask_ to be prostate milked before, the thought coloured his cheeks, further adding to his problem. 

 

“What are you asking for Dean?”  Sam prodded gently, he could ell the Sub was working his way though something.

 

“Please, Sir, will you milk my dick?”  It came out quiet and fast.  Sam chuckled at the outburst but carded his hands through the Sub’s hair to reassure him.

 

“Yes.  I can do that for you Dean.”  Sam manipulated Dean’s limbs until he was on all fours on the sofa.  He carefully reached to the rod seated in the slit and slipped out the small plug inside.  A string of come followed and Dean moaned filthily with the small release.  The Dom smiled and pulled the plug from Dean’s ass, causing him to squirm with pleasure.  “Dean, be good for me.  Don’t move.  Take what I give you.”  Sam’s voice was deep with authority.

 

“Yes, Sir.  I’ll be good!  I can be good!”  Dean was shaking with the anticipation he yearned to be touched by his Dom again.  When a lubed finger teased at his hole it was all Dean could do not to thrust himself back onto it.  Instead, he held himself still and surrendered himself to the sensations.  Eventually the finger entered him, slowly he was stretched out until a second finger was added.  The Sub mewled and moaned as they scissored inside him.  He didn’t even notice his prostate had been neglected thus far, until Sam pushed further in and located the sensitive spot.  “FUCK!  Yes!  Thank you, Sir!”  Dean was seeing stars now, he could feel a need to come building in his gut but he knew he wouldn’t be coming so he relished the build up, he savoured the feeling.

 

Time passed differently for the boys in these moments, Dean felt like mere moments had passed so when Sam removed his fingers saying, “There, is that better?” Dean knew he should be honest and should ask for longer if he was still uncomfortable.

 

“We didn’t go for very long, will just have to do that again soon no?”

 

“look at the mess you made Dean, we were going for twenty-five minutes.  Your balls feel fine now.”  Dean glanced below him, sure enough there was more come than he had seen in a very long time, his bare thighs were awash with the stuff.  Sam’s Jeans were mostly soaked where he had been sitting on the sofa, his lap under Dean’s body.  He took a second to explore how he felt, his balls felt a lot better and he felt great after Sam’s ministrations.

 

“You’re right, Sir.  Of course.  Thank you.”

 

“Good boy Dean.  I’m glad you knew to ask if you were still uncomfortable though, that’s important.”  Dean leaned into the contact as Sam caressed his face.  “Now, let’s get you cleaned up.”   Sam had more plans, not that he was letting Dean in on them. 

 

Sam led the way through to the large bathroom, it had various anchor points that the Dom knew he would use, in time.  Presently he just felt he couldn’t put Dean in such a vulnerable position, not just yet but he was getting there.  Sam switched the shower on, staying silent whilst he tested the water to make sure it was warm, he undressed and pulled Dean gently by the arm into the shower, “I’m going to take care of you now Dean, hands on the wall.  Don’t move them.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”  Dean obliged, it was deliciously warm under the spray as well as divine water pressure.  He felt Sam start to trace over his skin, taking care to slowly move across some stubborn scars littering his body.  Dean moaned with pleasure, the hands surrounding his body disappeared momentarily, when they came back they worked deeper, massaging his tight muscles, if Dean could have he would have fallen asleep there and then.  Time seemed to stretch on, it seemed like Sam was working him over for hours, not that he was complaining at all.  He liked Sam looking after him.  However, deep down he also yearned for the slightly colder side of Dom Sam, the man who could fuck him into oblivion, the man who can take him to the pain/ pleasure barrier and hold him there.  Dean wondered if his brother was still physic, just as these thoughts popped into his head, Sam sunk his teeth into Dean’s shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood but it was a sharp sudden pain that suddenly had Dean relaxed and mildly turned on to a thousand percent needing fucked then and there.  “Please! Sir!  Want you!  Need you!”  He gasped and Sam scraped his teeth along the length of Dean’s neck.

 

“We will get there.  I promise. You can relax now Dean.”  As Dean lowered his arms, Sam took the small rod from the side and replaced in Dean’s slit, his cock once again plugged and cage.  He smiled at Dean’s whimper, he loved having Dean like his, and there was no denying it.  Having Dean needy and dependant was giving Sam just what he needed, control, he felt stronger as a result and he could feel himself getting a grip on his emotions better and he knew that soon he would be able to have Dean trussed up and begging for more in no time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or (if you like what you read) Kudos :)
> 
> welcome to the new readers, lovely to have you along!
> 
> A special welcome to the few who I see finish my fics in like a day, well done you, that's a lot of smut to wade through!
> 
> This week / month's excuse for not posting involves redecorating, decoupage (Yep actually thanks to Zacharriah who introduced me to the word decoupage, had to google it and it looked like fun so I gave it a go!) aaaaand starting another Destiel fic (if you enjoyed the one I already finished it might be worth keeping an eye out!!)
> 
> Christmas is coming up so unsure if ill have LOOOAADs of time to post or... no time to post
> 
> Who knows....
> 
> ****ATTENTION I am experiencing some technical difficulties where I spilt a cup of coffee on my nine year old laptop.... needless to say it required a hunters funeral after wards!!! I have sourced another laptop however is taking a while to get all the bits working!***

Dean couldn’t deny that the blue balls were getting uncomfortable again,  Sam had been teasing him over the last few days since his last milking, he’d insisted Dean do some chores Sam said it was ‘to keep his mind occupied and in a submissive state,’ Dean knew fine well Sam just liked watching him and teasing him with a hard slap on the ass or a passionate kiss that made Dean think it was going somewhere before Sam just stopped and walked away.  Everything just kept adding to Dean’s sexual frustration, apart from make out sessions and one almost blow job, the boys hadn’t actually had much in the way of sexual contact.  The thought had been nagging at Dean, deep down, however he knew he just needed to trust that Sam would know when to progress things.

 

It was a tiny, tiny, part of Sam that just liked telling his older brother what to do, he made a mental note to jibe his brother when they were out on the road about chores.  It seems his attention to detail is a hell of a lot better when Dean’s cock has been rodded and caged.  Sam sipped at his beer whilst lounging on one of the huge sofas, watching the naked Sub polishing the coffee table.  He let his eyes drag over the Sub, he took a second to really appreciate the view.  Dean had a look of quiet concentration, giving his task the attention he thought Sam required.  His arm muscles rippled with the smooth circular swipes of the cloth on the table.  The cock cage was visible, hanging quite heavily between Dean’s legs, it was starting to look tight again.  The rod still seated inside Dean’s cock glinted gently in the light streaming from the window.  It gave Dean a glow as if he was an angel himself.  Sam smirked to himself, no, Dean was no angel, he was much better than those stuck up dickbags with wings.  He was a Sub so perfect no words could be used to describe him, he had been so patient with Sam and so understanding.  Sam pondered on how _he_ felt within himself, he was feeling centred, focused and also horny as hell.  He felt ready to move things on with Dean, and from the looks of things, Dean was looking more than ready.   Sam watched as Dean pushed himself away from the coffee table and towards the kitchen, swiftly and stealthily, Sam crept up behind Dean, he grasped his shoulders and pushed the Sub towards the wall, making sure to meet bright, alert jade green eyes with his own.

 

A dark, lustful gaze was the first thing Dean noticed after he found himself shoved up against the wall, the air knocked out of him briefly.  He was almost going to fight back and go to push Sam away when Sam said the words that had him practically falling to his knees in Submission,

 

“What’s your safe word, Dean?”

 

“S-Sir?”  Dean couldn’t quite believe this was happening, he had long awaited for Sam to be ready for this moment but he just wanted to double check his mind hadn’t ran away with him in a dream.

 

“What is your safe word?”  Sam repeated, filling his gaze with as much love and as much meaning as he could. 

 

“Poughkeepsie, Sir.”

 

“Good boy.”  With that Dean was twirled in an instant and pushed against the wall, chest first this time.  Dean had to turn his head to the side.  He let the moans run wild as Sam ran his stubbled chin over the sensitive skin across his shoulders and his neck.  He daren’t move and spoil the sensations, he wanted to beg to be fucked, he wanted to be locked down hard and fucked until he couldn’t see straight, but he held himself with as much composure as he could muster, desperate not to ruin the scene.  “What? No begging?  Would have thought you’d be dying for my cock already?”  To emphasise the point Sam slid his Jean clad crotch up Dean’s ass cheeks.  Dean quivered in anticipation.

 

“Not my place to beg.  Take what I’m given, be thankful for it.”  Dean’s words came out rushed, he could barely think in sentences right now, the need for Sam now all consuming.

 

“Perfect, Dean, so perfect.”  Sam whispered into his ear.  “Go to the bedroom, on your back, hands above your head.  GO!”  Sam smirked to himself as Dean launched himself towards the bedroom.  Sam stripped in the living room and followed the Sub.  Sam went to the bedside table where most things were kept and pulled out the self releasing device.  The one that the Sub can escape from if they needed.  The boys had used it in the past when they were getting back into things.  He was stopped in his tracks with the determined look on Dean’s face.

  
“Sir, please, lock me down, tight.  I trust you.”  Sam replaced the device and pulled out rope instead, making light work of securing the cuffs to the head board.  He left Dean’s legs unbounded, only so he could play with positions if he wanted.  Sam slid the rod seated in Dean’s cock out and released the Sub from the cock cage, making sure to avoid as much skin contact as possible.  Dean’s cock was erect within seconds.  Sam pulled the lube from the drawer and prepared one finger, he teased at Dean’s hole with one hand, with the other he teased at the tight ball sack.  He sank one finger into the fluttering hole and moved it around, stretching Dean gently.

 

“You can speak Dean, let me hear you beg, how much do you want this?”

 

“OH fuck!  Please, Sir,  I need you!”  Dean was a mumbling mess of pleading and profanities.  He squirmed within his bonds and mewled as a second finger was added. By the time Sam pushed a third finger in Dean was lost within himself.  He had to work hard not to come already.  Dean barely had time to look up when he felt the fingers pulling away, already Sam was pushing inside with his cock.  Dean gasped with both relief and in reaction o the stretching burn. 

 

It occurred quickly to Sam that neither of them were going to last particularly long.  Already Sam was pulling every trick he could think of in order to not shoot his load too soon.  He started to move slowly to allow Dean to relax and accommodate him.  The Dom checked in with the Sub, the glazed look in Dean’s eyes suggested he wasn’t far from orgasm and Sam decided he wasn’t going to keep Dean from his release for any longer.  He quickened his pace and aimed his cock at the bundle of nerves inside Dean which made him roar with pleasure.  Sam upped the ante and grabbed Dean’s legs, practically bending him in half, his knees up besides his shoulders.  Sam could see Dean was fighting hard not to come, he could see the battle between wanting to ask to come and wanting to make this last.  It was moments like this Sam knew he could take the control away and make them even better.  “Come for me Dean!”

“But...”

 

“Come!”

 

Dean felt like his cock exploded, white ropes spurted over Sam’s chest and splashed back down over himself.  He felt Sam following him over the edge, taking a hold of the Sub’s cock and working them both through the aftershocks.  Dean was weightless at that point.  He felt so good, his ass was tender but in the best possible way.  Once the waves of pleasure had settled he felt soft lips find his.  He returned the kiss lazily, restricted buy the bonds he was still tied with.  “Thank you, Sir.”  And Dean meant it.  He was warring with himself on whether he should hold of asking for release but Sam took the choice away and with it any sort of feeling of responsibility.  Dean had done what he was told and he was rewarded as a result by getting to come.  This wasn’t a particularly hard scene or one that may hold any significance if it was at any other time, but, right now, it was the start of something.  Once again the boys were linked in a way that no one could take away from them.  

 

“Shhh.”  Sam cooed.  He lowered himself down next to Dean.  He propped himself on one arm and used the other to caress Dean’s face, he carded his fingers through the sandy blonde hair and traced shapes over the tanned skin.  Sam watched as Dean’s eyes became heavy, bright and lust blown looks turning to lazy, dreamy gazes.  He watched as Dean lost the fight and fell asleep, he looked peaceful, calm and most importantly, he looked happy.  It filled Sam with such pride, he was able to give this to his brother without losing control.  He knew he could give Dean what he wanted in a safe way.  That thought opened to the flood gates for all the ways Sam wanted to have Dean.  Sam let his imagination run wild before, eventually, Sam too succumbed to sleep.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please comment or (if you like what you read) Kudos :)
> 
> Happy new year!
> 
> new year new laptop and this time its a no coffee zone.

There was a giddy feeling inside Sam as he prepped the living room.  Now that was feeling more in control he wanted nothing more that to spend every second of the day with Dean.  Rather, more accurately, inside Dean or teasing him, or doing whatever he felt Dean wanted.  Sam wondered how he managed to keep himself away from Dean for so long.  He shook his head, as if shaking the thoughts away, in order to focus on his task.  Sam had woken in the middle of the night and untied Dean from his bonds, the boys has slept in each other’s arms until the early morning when Sam had woken, used the same rope to immobilise Dean, but not before managing to secure a cock ring.  Dean had happened to turn onto his front.  So, soon, Dean would wake up on his front, unable to turn over and a raging, sensitive hard on he wouldn’t be able to do anything about.  The thought made Sam smile wickedly, he had plans and having a needy, wanting Dean would make it all the more fun.

 

Because of the cock cage, Dean had been morning glory free for a while so the feeling of his own cock pressed against his stomach was novel.  Only as consciousness set in did Dean notice he was tied down, his arms spread wide, his legs even more so.  He registered that he was naked but below the sheets he shifted slightly, as much as the bonds let him and the bolt of lightning shock from his cock through him. He tried frantically to look to see what was happening but because of how he was tied there was no hope.  He wasn’t scared, no, he knew it must have been something that Sam had organised and he trusted his Dom so he found the quiet place inside him that could process the feelings and settled, he even found a pleasure in the feeling of the soft sheets against the underside of his cock, he couldn’t move enough to do much which drove him crazy!  He practically tortured himself, it was no where near enough to achieve any kind of orgasm but he just couldn’t resist the urge to grind against the sheets until he heard from the door way, “Dean, stop.”  The low, cold, calm voice sent a wave of arousal crashing through the Sub, his movements stilled instantly.

 

“Sorry, Sir!”  Dean tried to look over to where Sam was but he couldn’t move enough to see.

 

Sam appraised the scene before him, his little game had worked out perfectly, Dean was practically quivering with need and excitement.  The Dom casually walked to within Dean’s view, he had deliberately picked what he was wearing, one of the few times he took care in how he looked.  He wore a close fitting black t-shirt, no plaid shirt so his toned arms were on full show.  He wore a pair of jeans that were almost too small, he had been putting on some extra muscle recently and these jeans were just shy of too tight, Sam opted for them to make sure Dean could see the bulge underneath the Denim.  “You have a choice Dean, I can take the cock ring off and let you come now, or, the ring stays on and we go downstairs and play for a while and, if you are good, you can come as many times as you want later.”

 

Dean whimpered at the proposition, of course there was no choice, he was always going to opt to go and scene with Sam, every time.  “The second one, Sir.”

 

“Ask nicely Dean.  You know what I want to hear.”

 

Dean let out a controlled breath, he let the subspace wash over him, “Please, Sir, can I keep the cock ring on?  I’d like for you to play with me, any way you like Sir.”

 

“Good boy!  SO perfect, so well behaved.” Sam reached to the bed posts and untied Dean, he gave him a soft, loving kiss, before whispering filthily into the Sub’s ear, “And that’s as far as gentle goes today.”  With that Sam clipped a lead to Dean’s collar and marched him down the stairs to the living area.  “On the coffee table, on all fours, you have five seconds.” 

 

Everything was a whirl, Dean found himself on all fours on the table in the middle of the living area before his brain had engaged.  Sam worked silently and soon had all four limbs padlocked onto anchor points sunk into the heavy wood.  Sam strolled almost lazily over to the duffel and produced the ring gag, it hadn’t been used in a very long time, it wasn’t Dean’s favourite but he opened his mouth willingly to accommodate.  He felt a deep need pool in his groin as it was fastened tight, propping his jaw wide open.  “Dean, remember your training.  If you need out, tap against the wood, I’ll hear it.” 

 

Dean held himself still as Sam opened the fastening of his jeans and exposed his cock.  He pushed the tip past the ring gag, spreading the saliva already pooling in Dean’s mouth around the edge of gag, making it slick.  Sam inched his way inside, moaning at the hot and wet sensations.  He kept one hand behind Dean’s head to guide the Sub, but also to comfort him.  Sam checked in with those beautiful green eyes, they were lust blown but focussed, he concentrating on his breathing as Sam pushed in until he felt the tip of his cock reach the back of Dean’s throat.  “Fuck Dean!  You are too good!”  he held himself there for just a couple of seconds before pulling half way out.  Again, he made sure Dean was ok, “How you doing Dean?”

Dean didn’t care how needy he looked as he nodded enthusiastically at Sam’s question.  This is what he wanted, this is what he _needed_ , he wanted to be used like this.  It filled him with glee that Sam was feeling better and they were moving on to much more serious play.  Sam smiled in response and pushed back in, Dean made sure he got his breaths timed just right.  It made him proud that his body still responded despite the length of time since the boys last scened.  The thoughts were soon dissipated when Sam started to build up pace, the breathing started to become more difficult but not unmanageable as Sam fucked his face with vigour.  He could feel Sam’s orgasm building and prepared to swallow the lot.  However, Sam had other ideas, he pulled out at just the last second and covered Dean’s face in come, he just had enough time to close his eyes. 

It was a definite impulse Sam had, on reflection he could have given his Sub warning what was about to happen, but Dean didn’t seem fazed.  “It’s ok Dean, you can close your eyes.  I should have told you what was going to happen.”  He reassured, he saw a slight tension leave Dean’s shoulders with his words.  Sam grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned Dean’s eyelids and above his brow.  “So let me tell you what’s going to happen now.  I’m going to blindfold you and play with you, tease you in a way we haven’t done before.  I also sent for a few things this morning.  I didn’t think they would have arrived yet, but they did.  Do you consent?”  with the nod that signalled the Sub’s consent, Sam started about his ideas.

 

What came out the duffel bag next, Dean had never seen before.  It looked like a plug, but had a ring on the end of it, there looked like a small pump attachment on it which made Dean moan in pleading, he yearned for the stretch pain in his ass.  He looked into Sam’s eyes and saw the mischievous twinkle that Dean knew meant something new and extraordinary was about to happen.  “Oh, Dean, I know you want to be stretched out wide, but not today.  This is for your mouth.  I’m going to put you in tight lock down.  I need your neck and back to be perfectly straight.”  Sam pushed the odd looking plug into the ring gag and inflated it until it was secured behind Dean’s teeth.  The ring end was still sticking out, Sam used it to clip chains from the gag to the anchor points binding the Sub’s wrists.  There was some rattling above Dean that he had no way seeing, the chains attached to the gag meant he was kept looking down, sure enough his neck was held straight and long.  The collar around his neck was turned so the D ring was at the back and presumably a chain clipped in place.  Dean experimented with movements, but there was no give, his head held perfectly still.  He took a few breaths to calm himself, He felt a soothing stroke across his back, he would have arched into it if he had any movement, as it was, he simply had to mewl in appreciation of the attention.  “Well done Dean, you are doing well.  I’m going to blind fold you now, then we can begin.” 

 

Everything went Dark in Dean’s world and instantly it made everything ten times more sensitive, the light strokes on Sam’s fingers as he circled him, the chains felt heavier.  There was something hot over his back, it was HOT, Dean had never felt it before.  Part of his brain wanted to panic and tap out, but he knew to trust Sam, he wouldn’t _actually_ hurt him.  A couple of slow breaths helped to calm the Sub.  From somewhere above him, Dean heard Sam, “Good boy, you trusted me and didn’t panic.  It’s wax, there might be some more surprises too.”  The Sub nodded in affirmation and more drops of heat landed over his back, after the first few, it started to feel different, the heat from the wax was comforting, it felt good for Dean, it fuelled his need, still trapped inside the cock ring.  Dean surrounded himself to the feeling, welcoming each trickle of wax.

 

A smug smile was plastered over Sam’s face, he was careful with the wax making sure it wasn’t too hot as it dripped from the candles he held over the Sub, moving the candles constantly to make sure everywhere got it’s share of wax until Dean’s back was practically covered.  He could see how much Dean enjoyed this treatment, how relaxed he was but he also noticed the hard on that Dean was sporting, that would have to be addressed soon.  Soon, but not _just_ yet he wasn’t quite finished with the Sub.  “Just sit tight Dean, I’ll be back in a second.”  He rushed to the kitchen, opening the freezer door and grabbing the ice cube tray.  He took a second to appreciate the view as Sam entered the living room, Dean looked positively sinful, covered in wax, his face still covered in come.  “I’m back, nearly there Dean.”  He pushed a few ice cubes out of the tray and placed them on Dean’s back, a yelp of surprise escaped from the gag, Dean’s breathing quickened in response to cold.  Sam watched as Dean squirmed to get away from the cold but he was held steady by his predicament.   “If one of those ice cubes falls off you don’t get to come.”  Sam said matter of factly.  Immediately Dean stilled, his breathing still erratic, he looked so needy, now considerably more flustered than before. 

 

Whilst Dean was very much in his subspace, he was becoming more and more turned on by the scene, his cock and balls were in the verge of becoming a real issue.  He whimpered and mewled with every stroke of ice across his warmed skin, more and more ice was placed on his back, it made it more difficult to stay still, especially as it melted and dripped down his sides, over his ass cheeks.  He could tell something was about to happen when there was no more ice added.  He took a few moments to process.  Just as he began to relax, there was something ice cold against his cock, it was dragged achingly slowly from base to tip, causeing Dean to scream from behind the gag.  This was repeated over and over, Dean really had to work hard to keep himself in the head space, it wasn’t that it felt awful, it was just not pleasant but he couldn’t stop it from making him want a release even more.  The ice cube was run around his balls and across the sensitive skin running up to his ass cheeks.  Finally, the teasing stopped, the blindfold was moved, Sam gazed into his eyes, searching to make sure Dean was ok.  The Sub nodded, despite the tears escaping from his eyes, Dean felt amazing, he was being pushed as a Sub but he wanted this, he trusted Sam to make it and he would. 

 

“You are amazing Dean, so amazing, I want you to come, I’m going to let you come as many times as you like, there will be a couple opportunities, I reckon I can get you to come untouched from a spanking, then I’m going to make sure those blue balls are dealt with by fucking you.  Cos I can’t get over you looking this, you are filthy.”  Sam explained, he unclipped the chains attached to the gag, deflated it and pulled the ring gag and the plug out.  “Do you consent?  How are you feeling?”

 

“I consent.  Please, Sir, I’d love to come untouched from a spanking, and to get fucked, Sir!”  Dean gasped.

 

“I love it when you look so wrecked like this and beg for more, you have no idea what it does to me!  You can make as much noise as you like, but I want you to thank me after every time you come.”  Sam reached in between Dean’s legs and removed the cock ring, Dean was practically quivering with excitement.

 

“Yes, Sir.”  Soon enough, hard slaps landed against his ass cheeks, Dean was glad he didn’t have to keep count because they were in quick succession.  Sometimes it was one handed, sometimes two hands landed on one cheek, other times it was one on each cheeks,  very quickly Dean could feel need pooling at the base of his cock, he was going to ask to come, just so he could be told what to do but before he could Sam beat him to it.

 

“Dean, come now!”  Immediately white jets of come spurted from Dean’s cock and covered the table underneath.  Sam was warm with pride as he saw his Sub come undone, and the best part was still to come.   Sam reached round to Dean’s cock and took him throught the aftershocks, making sure his fingers were well coated, the Dom drew his fingers back to the puckered, waiting hole he eased one finger to the knuckle, stretching as it went.  Sam could feel the concentration from Dean, making sure to hold still.  “You are doing well Dean, such a great Sub.”  He eased the second finger in easily enough, part of Sam wanted to go just a little bit deeper, “Dean, fuck yourself on my fingers.  You have my permission.”

 

It was an odd request from Sam, Dean thought absently but he wasn’t about to argue, he was desperate for stimulation and if he had to do it himself, so be it.  At first, Dean was mewling and groaning with the sensation but as time went on he found he couldn’t get what he wanted, there was no stimulation on that special bundle inside.  He quickened his pace as much as he could, pushed as far onto his Dom’s fingers as he could but nothing helped.  He glanced behind to appraise his Dom who stood smirking, watching Dean like a bystander.  The brothers locked eyes after a few seconds, “Is there something you want to say Dean?”  there was something in Sam’s expression that made Dean’s insides stir with renewed need.

 

“Sir, please?  Can you finger me.  I can’t do it myself like this.  Please fuck me!  Please! Please! Please!”  The Dom smiled he had got what he wanted from Dean, he loved the pleading, the begging.

 

“Yes, Dean, I’m going to fuck you now.  You did very well.  You can come when I tell you to.  Not before.”  Dean was going to speak but was caught mid breath as Sam’s tip pushed into him.  The stretch was exquisite and all Dean could do was moan, his cock had already gone rock hard again and he was desperate to come once more.  Dean felt Sam on his prostate and he was seeing stars, he could have come then and there but he held himself, he _wanted_ I to make this last.  Sam started gently but soon built his pace and intensity, the slap of skin against skin as loud as Dean had ever heard, every time hitting that sensitive spot.  The need was now becoming a sharp ache in his groin.  “Dean.  Come now!”  Again, Dean shot his load over the table, he was boneless, his arms were shaking, threatening to collapse from under him.

 

Sam worked quickly to give Dean a quick wipe down and untie him from the table.  Dean was a dead weight as Sam had to lift him to the closest sofa.  The Dom took his Sub into a tight embrace and held him until jade green eyes opened to find his.  “You ok Dean?”  there was a lazy smile and a nod before Dean fell asleep straight away. It was in intense scene and he had pushed Dean quite hard.  Sam smiled, it had all gone perfectly and here they were, safe and with Dean being looked after as he should be.  Sam never let go of Dean or even tried to change position, he just sat there, holding his brother, his Sub.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you like what you read please comment (or Kudos) 
> 
> Soo sorry for the prolonged absence, its been a shit show recently but out the other end eventually so here's to Always Keep Fighting!

After the intense scene, the next few days were a whirlwind of various scenes, Dean’s ass had never been used so much, he felt amazing, so looked after, so loved, he was on top of the world. They were laying in bed one morning, when Sam suddenly sat a bit taller, “It’s getting towards your birthday.” Said Sam, matter of fact.

 

“Is it?” Dean had completely lost track of days and weeks since being here. The boys were spooning under sheets, Dean was unbound and making the most of his freedom by exploring every inch of Sam’s naked body.

 

“Yes, and I _know_ what I’m getting from you, what I want to know is what you want?”

 

“I dunno what you’re talking about, I ain’t got you nothin’ and I don’t want anything from you...” Dean replied lazily.

 

The silence caused Dean to look up to Sam’s face and realise his mistake. “Sorry, Sir! I forgot my place!”

 

“On all fours. NOW!” Sam was quick to dish out the spanking, ten on each cheek for the disrespect. Dean dutifully counted each one, cursing how much a simple spanking still turned him on despite how far he had gone with Sam into this world. By the time he finished counting he was rock hard and moaning with need. Sam lay back down and pulled Dean into his arms once again, “What was that for Dean?”

 

“I was disrespectful, Sir.”

 

“Good, we’ve dealt with it and will say no more about it. So I want to know what you want for your birthday, anything I can get for you or _do_ to you?” Sam clarified. A bright renewed flash of excitement lit up Dean’s expression, quickly covered by uncertainty, “Dean, I demand that you tell me otherwise you will need to be punished again!”

 

“There is, one, thing. But if it’s not possible I understand, Sir. It involves another person...” Dean regretted voicing his newest desire. It was too much to ask of Sam, too much for him to demand. Sam expression nudged him on to divulge more, Dean swallowed nervously. “Double anal...” Dean stuttered eventually.

 

Laughter filled the otherwise silent room, Dean looked up at his Dom, unsure how to take such a reaction. “Is that what you were nervous about asking for, Dean of _course_ I can allow that, it’s a great idea. How about we call Nathan and his Dom again?”

 

“Sir, I don’t know if they’ll drop everything on such short notice and come here? What if they have plans? And, remember I enjoyed Domming Nathan that one time, but I don’t wanna do it again”

 

“That’s ok Dean, Nathan has his Dom, you are obviously mine so you don’t have to worry about a single thing, other than obeying me. Something tells me they wouldn’t miss this for the world.” A mischievous grin spread over Sam’s face, Dean relaxed into Sam’s arms once more and enjoyed whatever time Sam would let them laze around for.

 

That day they had a lazy day, they were both pandering about in sweatpants, Sam making hushed phone calls, Dean decided not to try to listen in, better to let Sam get on with the planning and go along for the ride and enjoy the surprises. Instead, Dean made some snacks and watched some movies in bed. After an hour or so, Sam came over and joined him. “They will be here the day after tomorrow.”

 

“No way! Seriously?” Dean grinned, his anticipation clear to see. He felt his cock harden with the thoughts.

 

“Yes about that,” Sam said, looking at the tent in Dean’s pants, “I’m going to lock your cock until they get here.”

 

“Aww C’mon man!”

 

“Excuse me?”  
  


“Ah Shit! I mean, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it!” Dean cursed himself, he had been so good recently. He felt something wedged under the pillow he was propped on, it was a set of handcuffs. It gave Dean an idea, he was already in deep shit, why not have some fun at the same time. Before Sam could make a move, Dean was already on top clicking a cuff in place, somehow, Dean managed to get Sam with his arms above his head, the handcuff holding the Dom to the headboard.

 

“Dean. You better let me go, now!”

 

“What’s your safe word?” Dean made a point of looking serious for a second, if Sam wasn’t comfortable with this of course he would stop but something told him Sam would secretly love it.

 

“Poughkipse. Dean, you will be punished for this.”

 

“Worth it, Sir.” Dean took the time he never normally had to trace every scar, every muscle, everything about Sam’s body, he kissed, licked and nipped his way across the torso. He glanced up to see haze eyes, dazed and heavy staring back at him. Dean turned his attention to Sam’s dick, hard and twitching with interest. The sub took the length into his mouth and worked at it for a long time, making sure it was dripping by the time he was finished. He let it go with a scandalous pop. Dean reached for the lube and coated his fingers, he reached to his own hole and worked the tip of one finger in, he moaned with the sensation, he knew what to do but this was the first time he had worked himself open. He worked a second finger in soon enough and set about stretching himself. He glanced at his Dom who was pulling at the chain connecting the cuffs, he looked wrecked already.

 

“Dean! Get on my dick! NOW!” the order sent a rush of need through Dean, he was well stretched now and more than ready for Sam, he crawled up the bed and lowered himself on to Sam’s great length.

 

Sam’s eyes practically rolled back in his head at the sensation of Dean sliding onto him. He never thought he would enjoy having the tables turned as much as he was enjoying this. He still felt largely in control, and he knew he could trust Dean not to take this too far. Right now, he himself become lost, the Sub on top of him rocked his hips, taking Sam in deeper. Dean took his time it drove Sam crazy. It was a complete change in style, Dean would probably be able to kill someone with too much pleasure if he was ever allowed to. He had such a way of finding that part of you that wanted to come but also wanted to make this last forever and hold you there until you went crazy. Sam knew fine he could do it with pain, hell he did it with Dean regularly. But wit Dean on top it was a whole different ball game.

 

Watching Sam under him was like watching a performance. Sam’s thought’s crystal clear on his face, he loved every second but needed to come soon. Dean quickened his pace, making the skin against skin louder than ever before until Sam shouted out and filled Dean with his release. The Sub followed his Dom quickly over the edge. Once the pair had worked through the aftershocks, Dean released Sam from the cuffs. He knew some form of punishment would be on its way but before, he pulled Sam into his arms and gave his Dom loving kiss, it was returned with passion.

 

 


	8. Chapter8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLease comment or (if you like what you read) Kudos :)
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for the major delay, Thanks to Lovesammy for giving me a small kick up the bum to get writing again!

Sam woke with Dean in his arms, the pair had drifted off after Dean had released Sam from the cuffs. He had plan for Dean, it was new and Dean had perfectly set himself up for this. He lay plotting until he felt Dean stir in his arms. Dean kept himself low to the bed but slid out from the covers to kneel on the floor, he was the perfect vision of submission. “Dean, I appreciate the gesture but you know what you did.” Sam ran two fingers up Dean’s neck to tilt the Sub’s chin upwards, “I very much enjoyed it but you took pleasure that was not yours to take. As I said earlier I’m going to lock your cock away until Nathan gets here, I was going to fuck you tomorrow and let your ass have a rest day today but now I can’t, I know how hard your ass has been pounded over the last few days. So now you will have a locked away cock and no coming for two days. What do you think that means Dean? What will happen?”

 

“I’ll come too soon, Sir.” Dean kept his eyes down, his great idea didn’t seem so great anymore.

 

“Here’s the deal Dean, I enjoyed your little stunt just now, it was fun, so, I will punish you for taking pleasure, you should have still asked to come. But I will let you come tomorrow night so you are ready for the day after. Consent?”

  
“Yes please, Sir!”

 

“I’ve something new to use. I want you downstairs next to the sofa, on all fours. Go.” Sam watched as Dean lithely rise from the bed to carry out his instructions. The Dom picked the new piece of equipment, the cock cage for later and a couple other pieces. Dean was as he should have been, on all fours waiting for him, looking straight ahead. Sam made his way across, let Dean see exactly what he had planned. Firstly, he linked a weighty chain between Dean’s nipples, gently tugging on the pierced flesh. Next, he pulled he contraction to show the Sub, “Dean, this is a humbler. It’s very important that you stay in this position, if you straighten up it will _hurt_ so you’d better be good. If it’s too sore, safeword. You’ll get ten strokes with the paddles then you stay here for five minutes.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Dean quivered with anticipation, he knew he was being punished but there was a part of him that craved it. Sam worked quickly and before Dean could move his balls were pulled behind him and secured. The humbler was held in place by bars across his ass, Dean really felt like he couldn’t move. It sent a wave of arousal through him, his cock was unrestrained and grew hard in record time. Then the paddle came down hard on the Subs ass, a surprised huff escaped. Because of the position he was in, the paddle just caught the edge of his sac, adding another layer of pain to the punishment. Dean counted out loud after every strike, by the time number ten came, Dean couldn’t stop the tears falling from his eyes, it hurt like a bitch but it felt good, cleansing. Dean let his Subspace take over for the time he was left there he knew Sam was close, keeping an eye on him. Sam was an amazing Dom, he gave Dean everything he wanted, without Dean ever having to ask. Dean was deep in his thoughts, a small smile tugging at his lips when he heard Sam speak up.

 

“Dean? How you doing there?”

 

“M’good, Sir. Thank you.” The humbler was off but Dean stayed where he was to wait for further instructions.

 

“You liked that didn’t you Dean? Being held by your balls, immobile?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Sam chuckled, “just wait until tomorrow. Now, you got yourself hard Dean, you’re not allowed to come until tomorrow.” Sam pulled a carabiner clip from an end table and clipped Dean’s wrists behind him before gesturing for the Sub to follow him to the kitchen. The Dom pulled a bag of ice from the freezer and wrapped it in a cloth. He walked towards Dean who, bravely, stood still waiting for the cold on his cock to force it down. Sam gently pushed his brother back towards the wall before adding the compress, Dean yelped with the cold but Sam was there, kissing him straight away. It was a desperate kiss, Dean squirming as much as he dared and Sam enjoying every second. Minutes passed and Sam chucked the ice to the sink and fitted the cock cage with practised ease. “There. Now shall we watch a movie?”

 

Sam walked away from Dean towards the huge TV. Dean stood glued to the spot, panting from the shock of the cold and the frantic kissing. All the Sub could do was stare at his now caged cock. He still had the chain across his chest which constantly sent waves of arousal through him. Eventually Dean followed his Master to the living room, Sam pulled him down into his arms so they were spooning on the longest sofa. Sam spent the entirety of the film playing with the chain, making Dean as horny as hell. He could hardly focus on the screen with the constant arousal. After a short time, Dean surrendered himself and closed his eyes, mewling and groaning with each tug.

 

The next day, Dean found himself blindfolded, gagged, earplugged and tied to the bed. In his experience, this usually meant something awesome was going to happen. He wasn’t quite sure what it could be, he presumed today would be a rest day before Nathan and Stephan, his Dom, arrived. However, he wasn’t complaining, if Sam wanted to play, he was game.

 

Sam made sure he had everything set up, Dean was going to love this scene, it would be different, it wasn’t something Sam had ever done but he had been shown what to do, he had a practise and he was confident he could make it good for Dean. There was also an extra bonus for the Sub. He had a few pieces of larger equipment set up in the living room. He was ready to get Dean when he received a call, he listened intently, his eyes widening as the caller spoke. He hung up the phone and paced up to the bedroom, keen to get started as soon as possible. He ran his thumb over Dean’s lower lip, earning a sigh from the Sub and a curl of the lips upwards around the gag. He led Dean down the stairs and used rope to secure him to the first apparatus. It was similar to a gymnastics box that they used to have in gym class. It had anchor points at the bottom for Dean’s ankles and points right in the middle of the box for his arms. Once Sam was finished with the rope, Dean was bent backwards, his elbows linked with rope to provide some stability, his wrists were tied to the anchor points. The Sub’s ankles were spread apart, just on the stable side of off balance. Next Sam applied the electro- pads to Dean’s inner thighs and two small thin ones along his cock. Sam smiled at the view and started twisting the bottoms on the control panel in his hand.

 

The new positioning felt good, despite the fact he felt slightly off balance. He had no idea what Sam had just stuck to him but there were to on his cock and that piqued his interest. Between his legs there was a slight vibration, it was a bit odd, not unpleasant. It drifted off as quick as it had come the next wave was a bit stronger, like a low electrical shock. I made Dean yelp in surprise at the feeling, his breathing quickened. He tried to squirm away from the feeling but he couldn’t. then his cock started getting the vibration but very quickly built up to the same as between his legs. It had him screaming out. Again, it died down and Dean tried frantically to control his breathing, it built up again, this time just in his cock for a few seconds before the legs. The Sub wriggled and moaned and pulled at the bonds as much as he could. He couldn’t quite tell if he was loving it or hating it. He felt an ear plug being pulled out and sultry words filled his brain, You’re going to come Dean, but there will be nothing up your ass and no hand on your cock. Just this, give yourself to me Dean.” With that Dean let go, he relaxed into the rope and surrendered himself to the stimulation and within moments he could feel the need building in his groin. He was calling behind the gag, begging to come as much as he could. The stim went off for a good few seconds, Dean wondered what had happened. Then, the stim started to build, everywhere the pads were got stronger and stronger, until Dean felt like he was gonna explode, he knew he could come when he needed too, Sam had as much, he yelled as his cock emptied into air, or so he thought.

 

Still in darkness, Dean breathed through the aftershocks, he felt hot wetness around his cock, as if someone held his cock in their mouth, he was super sensitive but it felt good. He was surprised when he felt the tug at his blindfold, he had to blink a few times to adjust his eyes to the light, grey-blue eyes gazed up at him with adoration. Nathan had his lips scandalously wrapped around his cock, Dean could do nothing than to moan from behind the gag. Nathan had his arms bound behind him, he knelt on his knees, the epitome of submission. Dean just managed to move his eyes away to see his Dom, with the other Dom, Stephan, casually observing their Subs, Dean felt the blush warm his cheeks, he still couldn’t get over people watching him, or aroused it made him to know that someone was watching. He heard a startled noise from below, he realised he’d start to become hard and fill Nathan’s mouth.

 

“Nathan, don’t choke yourself, move back.”

 

“But I wanna…”

 

“Nathan,” Stephan warned, “that car journey was supposed to remind you who’s boss.”

 

“Yes, Sir. Sorry Sir.” But the cheeky, mischievous look Nathan shot towards Dean suggested it wasn’t over and somehow he would be pulled into it. Dean filed that away for later to decide what he would do. For now, he relaxed in his bonds until Sam cut him loose. The gag was removed, Dean was led over to the sofas, with one look from his master, Dean knelt next to where Sam sat, arms clasped behind him, head slightly bowed.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please comment and (if you like what you read) kudos :)

Sam surveyed the room, Nathan was looking eager, lustful eyes fixed on Dean. Stephan had a quizzical look as he appraised his Sub. His heart skipped a beat when he glanced towards his own Sub. Dean was knelt in a perfect submissive pose, looking at no one, he seemed focused. Sam wondered idley how long that would last. “So, we are here for one reason, Dean has requested double anal penetration and of course that’s not something I can provide myself.” Sam smiled as Dean tensed at the words, the edge of a blush colouring the ear closest to him. “My suggestion is that we take our time to prepare for it. So we have all the time we need. Obviously the subs wont be tied up the whole time so I thought we should establish ground rules, me and Stephan have already agreed to these. Because there are two Doms, your Dom will be called ‘Master’ the other will be ‘Sir.’ Both are to be treated with respect and commands should be followed. However, you can check with your Master if you want to. Now, the most important part is this, your pleasure still belongs to your Master and his word is final. Do you consent?”

 

“Yes, Master.” Dean stated straight away. He was becoming hard already just hearing Sam talk about house rules.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Nathan all but yelled.

 

“Good. Well, you guys had a long drive so I guess you want to settle and things before we start scening?”

 

“Yes, thanks Sam.” Stephan clipped a lead onto Nathan’s collar and lead him away to their rooms.

 

“What do you wanna do Dean?” Sam asked, running a hand through the sandy hair.

 

Dean squirmed on the spot, he actually wanted a cuddle, to be petted and adored, but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. He had no problem saying he liked the pain, the humiliation but he couldn’t admit that he loved the napping in each others arms, the spooning, the soft kissed and the gentle touches just as much. “Um, I dunno, Master.”

 

“Yes you do Dean, What do you want?” Sam pushed.

 

Dean sagged his shoulders, “can we go to bed for a while, just be us?”

 

Sam smiled, “Yes, of course.” They both walked up to the bedroom, Dean all but leaped into the bed and under the comforter, Sam joined and instantly they melted together in a mess of arms and legs. Sam started stroking Dean’s jaw slowly with delicate touches, he moved over Dean’s body gently but with purpose. The Dom continued long after Dean drifted off, just taking time to praise every inch of Dean he could reach. After what seemed like an age, Sam also nodded off.

 

Consciousness was starting to register with Dean, he wasn’t sure when he fell asleep. They never had any kind of proper sleep pattern when they were here, like this, the brothers would just sleep and eat any time they weren't sceneing. He moaned with pleasure at the warm heat wrapped around his cock. He loved a blow job as he woke up, especially from Sam. The Sub moved slightly to give more access, there was a slight pause before Dean felt the tip of his own cock nudge at the back of the throat. Just he made a gasp in surprise, he felt arms close in tighter around him and a warm breath on his neck. Dean jerked his head around to see Sam still fast asleep beside him, his breath even and low. “SAM! SIR?!”

 

“What the?!?” Sam woke with a start at Dean’s panicked voice. The sub looked flustered, aroused and confused, it was only then Sam became aware of some scandalous sounding slurping and humming from under the sheets. Sam flicked the comforter away to reveal Nathan, Dean’s cock still deep in him mouth, despite the interruption, Nathan only quickened the pace.

 

“Sir please need to come!!” Dean spluttered, he knew he shouldn't want to to come but he couldn’t hold himself any more.

 

“You can come.” Sam said, Dean yelled out as Nathan's mouth filled with his Sub’s seed. He addressed Nathan, “Don’t you dare swallow that.” Once Dean had came down, Sam grabbed a lead and clipped Nathan to stop him making a get away, he secured Dean’s wrist to the headboard. “Dean, you are not in trouble, I just want you to wait here. I’ll be back in moment.” Sam marched the too smug looking Nathan through to the spare room. Stephan also entered from the bathroom, steam flowing through the door way.

 

“Sam, what’s happening?”

 

“Your Sub just gave my Sub an unsolicited blow job.” Sam tugged the lead, “Show him.” Nathan opened his mouth, come tricked down his chin.

 

Stephan took the lead and dragged Nathan to the toilet, “Spit.” He Sub did s he was told. “Sam I apologise profusely. He will be punished.”

 

“Yes he should be. Dean is going to be rewarded for his behaviour. I imagine we can work something that is as good for Dean as it will be punishment for Nathan.”

 

“You are a very gracious host Sam. I will take whatever guidance you offer.”

 

“Lock down your Sub. I need to go and see to Dean.” Sam hurried through to Dean, a part was horrified that things seemed to be getting out of hand so quickly, on the other hand, it was thrilling. Dean lay still, eyes looking up to the roof. “Dean, you did so well, you asked to come. You didn’t have to. You could have safeworded. Are you ok?”

 

The post orgasm fog cleared slightly, Dean wondered if he should pretend he didn’t enjoy the impromptu scene, or if he should own up to loving every second in the hope it might happen again. “I’m good, Master. Thank you for letting me come.”

 

Sam climbed onto the bed and petted Dean, drawing shapes across his check before running a hand though his hair, “I don’t think you could have stopped yourself even if you wanted to,” Sam smirked, “Nathan will be punished, but you, my perfect Sub, will be rewarded.”

 

“The thing we talked about?” Dean asked, he wasn’t sure he wanted the double anal just yet, didn't want to peak too soon as it were.

 

“No. But it will help to prep you for that so it all works in well. I’ll leave you here locked down while we get things ready.”

 

“'kay.”

 

Sam paced downstairs and assembled hat he wanted for the scene, it was messy but it was going to be awesome. He also prepared for something he would save for later on the scene. Stephan came down and joined him.

 

“I'm sorry about Nathan, he can be difficult at times, he just wants to play with Dean. Also, it's his thing. He likes to be punished, but only for when he _knows_ he's been bad. Sorry Dean got dragged in.” Stephan looked nervous, he stood tall at 6ft but still seemed to be dwarfted by Sam's own height.

 

“Don't worry, Dean wasn't exactly traumatised. SO how are you going to punish Nathan?”

 

“He'll get a good spanking, then we shall watch you rewarding Dean, I imagine no matter what it is Nathan will want to join and that will be punishment enough.”

 

Sam nodded, if what he was planning paid off, it would one make one hell of a show.

 

Dean lay on his back, he was strung out along a couch in the main room of the cabin, his arms pulled tight above his head, his legs similar, there was no give in the ropes, to the point Dean felt the gentle stretch across his body that wasn't unpleasant but it did add to an overall arousal that was quickly becoming unbearable. He had a cock ring on making his erection extra hard and desperate for relief The blindfold was whipped away from Dean's eyes, I took a second for the Sub to adjust to the light. Sam loomed over him with a plate, Dean could smell the warm apple filling already. He practically squealed as a warm slice was laid on his bare chest, Dean's eyes met Sam's. The Dom smirked in the cool, almost detached way that made Sam such a mesmerising Master, he glanced at something in the middle of the room, Dean reluctantly looked away from the topless Dom currently straddling his legs to see Nathan, tied to a table which had been moved to the very middle of the room.

 

Nathan was a sight to behold, Sam thought, Stephan had done an excellent job of prepping him. The Sub's body was supported by a table, arms secured to the table legs with thick rope, his legs weren't quite long enough to reach the floor so he had to support the rest of himself with just his tip toes struggling for purchase. The gag rendered Nathan completely silent apart from a muffled protest here and there. There was a shine his eye that suggested there may be tears but he trusted that the Dom knew what he was doing. Sam turned back to Dean who was still staring at the other Sub, judging by the squirming and the growth of Dean's cock underneath him, he assumed Dean was on board. “Nathan is to be punished whilst you are being rewarded. You did so good earlier, you were perfect.”

 

Stephan spoke low from the other side of the room, “and you,” addressing the Sub, “Slut, are going to be caned, ten times. Then you are going to be sealed, gagged and plugged then you will watch both me and Sam play with Dean, you could have been part of it but you overstepped the mark.”

 

Dean glanced at Sam, a tad uncertain, no one else had ever touched him apart from Sam when he was like this, the Dom whispered in his ear, “I need him for something, trust me, I'll make it good.” Dean instantly relaxed into the ropes. Sam swirled the pie around Dean's chest, made a thorough mess. He lifted a hand to his mouth and moaned at the taste of pie on his lips, Den squirmed in protest, it was only then he realised he hadn't been gagged.

 

“Master?”

 

“mmmm, yes Dean?” Sam answered as he lowered himself down and licked a strip clean along Dean's chest before settling on one of his nipples and nibbling it to a point. The sensation had Dean panting in need. He stashed his immediate desire for pie in favour of the teasing.

 

“Nothing, Sir. Love this.”

 

“Good boy.” Sam went back to his ministrations, Dean was lost in his own world, it wasn't until a few minutes later he heard a particularly loud crack of a cane, he could only lazily look over to the source of the noise.

 

Nathan was still tied down, by now tears were streaming down his face. His feet trying to some grip of the floor, he was moaning and sobbing around gag. Stephan inserted a small looking plug, it wouldn't give any pleasure, it was just there for show. Next the other Dom moved to the Sub's head, unclipped the gag, gave a gentle kiss his swollen lips. “Now what's going to happen?”

 

“I'm going to watch you and Sir play with Dean. Thank you for my punishment Master.” Nathan gave a nod in consent before opening his mouth to accept the gag once again.

 

Dean couldn't have been looking away for long but by the time Dean looked back at his Dom, he was smearing the filling of the pie over his cock, he shifted so that his large cock was nudging at Dean's lips. “Would you like some pie now Dean?”

 

“Yes please Master.” Dean willingly opened up and Sam pushed his cock into the hot wetness. Dean wasn't in any position to help apart from alternating between sucking and relaxing. Sam couldn't help himself but to push further and further into Den's mouth until it became clear Dean could only keep himself relaxed and relax his throat to allow Sam whatever access he wanted.

 

“So good Dean.” Sam fucked his Sub's face until he could feel the need building just a tad too strongly, he considered stopping, saving himself for the next part of the scene, but he didn't want to, he knew Dean could take it so he picked up the pace and need built once more, he pulled back just enough that Dean would manage to swallow, he felt his orgasm build and sure enough he felt Dean;s throat work to swallow every drop, there was no hesitation, no surprise, no struggle. “So good.”

 

Dean's throat was raw, he rasped out “Thank you.” He felt Sam almost pull away, he felt so proud that Sam knew he could deal with this. He drank Sam's come with pleasure, only slightly concerned that meant there wouldn't be any sex anytime soon.

 

“Don't look like that Dean, we are only just getting started. Just need to change your position a little, just so Nathan can see how much fun we are all having without him. This, Sam reckoned would give him just enough time to get himself ready to go for another round as quickly as possible. I'm gonna gag you and blind fold you, just so you can get the full impact. Stephan?” as soon as the gag an blindfold was secured Dean felt hands all over him, moving him and lifting him off the sofa, he was placed in a kneeling position, leaning on his forearms, ass in the air. There were a lot of what felt like belts holding him onto something, his arms were strapped to beams, his body supported by a a slim beam. His legs were spread wide and strapped onto to separate beams, his ass was on show, his aching cock dangling between his legs, begging for attention, once he as positioned Dean tested the belts, they gave just a little, immediately hands were on him once again, they were tightening the straps one last hole. By the time they were done his chest movement was limited, his limbs had no play, he could really feel the strap across his neck he swallowed. A hand covered his cock and gave it a few long strokes, the fact he wasn't sure if it was Stephan or Sam stroking him gave him a thrill, maybe he should explore this further... he filed that away to ask Sam later on.

 

Sam watched with interest as Stephan stroked Dean's cock, it remained hard and Dean certainly didn't seem to be hating it. He gently replaced Stephan's hands and moved in a way Dean would instantly recognise as his, the twist at the end of the shaft that all but melted Dean, he watched the blush climb up Dean's cheeks. There was a moan as filthy as sin as if Dean was confirming he was ok. Stephan was away setting up the next part of the scene when the other Dom gave Sam the nod he pulled the blindfold from his Subs eyes and made sure Dean could see the situation he was in.

 

A cursory glance around the room suggested Nathan was behind him, still whimpering with need. Sam was directly in front him, gently pulling his chin, drawing his attention to a screen in front of him, I was someone's ass hole, puckered and tight. After a few seconds he figured who's ass what on candid camera...

 

There was a voice, Stephan's, from the other side of the room, “since you like using your mouth so much you can get Dean ready for our game. Make sure you get him nice and wet now, you don't this to hurt Dean do you?”

 

“No, Master.”

 

Dean tried to look around to see what was happening but he was held tight, but his eyes were again pulled to the screen as Nathan's face was pushed towards his ass. Dean could feel the other Sub's tongue working around his hole, teasing at it gently. After a few minutes, his hole was dripping wet, Nathan's tongue working expertly inside him, Dean could help but moan wantonly into the gag.

 

“Ok, that's enough from you. You can sit there and watch us play with Dean. Sam, wanna explain the game?”

 

Dean looked towards his Master with needy, quizzical eyes. “Your doing good Dean, this is a fun game, Me and Stephan are going to play with your ass, we each get three thrusts with each toy, the first one to make you come wins.” Dean whimpered as Sam left his sight, he was in actual heaven, he relaxed into the bonds and readied himself for whatever would come next.

 

Frustratingly, it seemed neither Dom was that bothered about making Dean come anytime soon. It felt like hours that his hole had been prodded, used and currently, stretched around an obscenely wide dildo. He had been needing to come since Sam had had put in some sizeable anal beads and pulled them straight back out, forfeiting his other two thrusts, instead the two Doms had been holding him right on the edge of orgasm for what seemed like forever and a day. “Ok, I think Dean is ready.” He heard Sam say.

 

“Agreed, Nathan looks as if he has learned his lesson.” The was soft sniffles from the other side of the room. Without any further preamble, the dildo was thrust a few times, the tip aimed directly at Dean's prostate, Dean came screaming into the gag in a matter of seconds.

 

“You did very well Dean. Now I'm going to fuck you. Nathan is going to blow you and Stephan is going to fuck your face. Cos you like being used like that don't you.” Sam leant in, unhooked the gag and whisered filthily in Dean's ear. “I saw you, when Stephan was stroking your cock, you liked it, didn't you. Other people's hands on you, using you like the beautiful slut you are.”

 

“Yes, Sir... Love being used, anyway you wish Master.” Dean croaked, his mouth dry. Sam held a bottle to his mouth and Dean pulled several long gulps of water. Sam held a ring gag out which Dean accepted willingly, leaving his mouth wide open to be fucked.

 

Nathan was positioned underneath Dean's hips, wet heat engulfed his still sensitive cock and balls, valiantly trying to get hard again so soon. Stephan lined himself up with Dean's mouth and started a slow pace gently moving his hips. “Look at you Dean, so good being used like a little slut.” Sam appraised for a moment, before getting behind Dean, double checking he was stretched enough, which he was, and then some and plunging his cock straight in and setting up a brutal pace. There was moans and groans from everyone in the mess off flesh. Dean was at this point practically limp in the bonds, only the litany of mewling confirmed he was ok. Sam changed his position slightly and found the bundle of nerves which set Dean alight, frantic with need. “Dean, come now.” Dean shouted out loud, Sam could feel the orgasm rip through his Sub, he heard Stephan groan as he came down Dean;s throat. Nathan gave out a surprised gurgle but managed to swallow al Dean had to offer, Sam followed his Sub over the edge and eased himself through the after shocks. He didn't waste any time unstrapping Dean and carrying the completely limp ub up to their giant bed nodding for Stephan and Nathan to join them.

 

As soon as Sam penetrated his ass, Dean knew he was gone, lost to the bliss of Sub space, letting himself be used by his Dom and anyone else who fancied it. Only when Sam started on that part that made him see sparks, he felt like he was being taken apart in the best way possible. As soon as he came he lost consciousness, through sheer pleasure. Somewhere outside his body he felt himself being carried to bed but didn't bother to open his eyes to check. He was laid down and there was a tangle of arms and legs all around him, but most importantly there was Sam, his Master, chanting quietly in his ear “So good, such a good boy.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or (if you like what you read) Kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> Have fun lads!

“Hey, sleepyhead, time to get up.” Sam whispered into Dean's ear. The Sub had been out cold for over eleven hours and Sam was starting to get a tad worried.

 

The sleep fog lifted, Dean opened his eyes to see Sam, hands propping up his chin on the edge of the bed. “How long was out for?”

 

“Nearly twelve hours. It's ok though, need you rested and ready for today.” Sam replied, usually Dean would have sprung out of bed, horrified to have lost so much time but all he could do was stretch leisurely across he bed, moaning when something shifted inside him. Sam smirked, “Yeah, I love that plug, small and unassuming on the outside but it's HUGE. It'll be nestled nice and close to your prostate until I'm ready to put you out of your misery. Oh, and happy birthday.” Sam lent over and landed a filthy kiss on Den's lips.

 

“Thank you, Master.” Dean was starting to become more alert, mostly due to the plug already making him needy, as thought, his cock was locked in the cage, rod in place.

 

“I got you a present, or two.” Sam went into his toy drawer and pulled out the most insanely small pair of panties, in the most delicate, soft pink colour Dean had ever seen. In the other hand was a leather collar in the same colour. Dean shot his Master a curious look, “Cos I want you to,” Was all the explanation he was getting. Dean shimmied the panties on and let Sam change the collar, Sam let Dean pee before going downstairs. There was a lot of sensations around Dean's crotch and the panties weren't comfortable, he wasn't sure how women wore the monstrosities all day. His cheeks were also bright red, he'd never worn panties on front of anyone and surely Nathan and Stephan would be down soon.

 

“I'm not sure about these panties Sir.” Dean ventured, it was his birthday after all, maybe he would be allowed one small alteration.

 

“Hmmm, let's try something else then.” Sam crossed the room and slid the panties off Dean with ease. “open your mouth.” Dean groaned, he should have seen this coming, he considered arguing again but decided to accept his punishment with grace. The panties were shoved into his mouth and his mouth pushed closed. “Hands on the counter, ass in the air, ten spanks.” Dean did as he was told and the punishment was swift and hard. Sam held out his hands for the panties and slid them back into place with little ceremony. “Cos I want you to.” Sam repeated.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Dean knelt by the dining table and am fed him some toast and coffee, neither man spoke but the scene was still charged, Dean's nerves jangling, hoping it was going to be everything he wanted.

 

“Nathan and Stephan are going to come down and get ready, you will stay beside me. Do not say a word unless I ask you a question or tell you to speak, understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” The couple made their way to a spot on the sofa Dean noted a large, sort of bed, plinth thing in the corner. There were noises from upstairs, Stephen led the way with Nathan at the end of a leash, he was blindfolded and gagged, they came next to the bed and stood. Dean looked to his Dom for instructions.

 

“Dean, tell everyone what you want.” the Sub blushed deep red. It was difficult enough to ask Sam, his brother and Dom for this, never mind saying it in front of everyone in the room.

 

“Double Anal, Sir.” Dean's voice breaking with need and lust.

 

“Go on, tell us exactly what you want Dean.”

 

“I want two dicks inside me. I wanna be fucked by two men, split wide with your massive cocks, please, Sir.”

 

“And how are you going to thank Stephan for letting Nathan fuck you, what if he feels left out?” Sam let himself run wild now, he wanted to make the scene and filthy and as erotic a possible, the more sex everyone was having at the same time, the better.

 

“Master, please can I ask Nathan to fuck my face at the same time?” Dean got the hint and jumped at the opportunity, to be filled so full by flesh made him shiver with glee.

 

“You may.”

 

“Stephan, Sir, Please would you fuck my face whilst I'm being fucked by Stephen and my Master?”

 

“Only if I can decide if you are coming or not. If I come fucking your face, you can come, if not, you don't.”

 

Dean paled, that meant the rod and cage would stay on whilst he was being fucked, totally filled. He glanced to his Dom for an answer. Sam nodded once in confirmation. “Yes, Sir.”

 

“Good, boy, so generous Dean.” Sam cooed. “It's gonna take a minute to get set up, you need to make a few choices. Firstly, do you want me to explain what's going to happen?”

 

“No, Sir. I trust you and Stephen. You'll make sure I'm safe.” Dean looked deep into his Master's eyes, for a second he could have sworn that the hazel eyes softened, the corners turning up just a touch before they returned to their cool neutrality.

 

Sam nodded, remembering to keep his expression calm but when Dean opened himself up like that it made him want to kiss his Sub till the of time. “Fine, do you want a ring gag for Stephan fucking your face?”

 

“No, Sir. I offer it willingly.”

 

“Oh fucking hell Dean, you are really trying to kill me.” Let's get on with this I can't wait any longer.” Sam reached for the rope and set about the complex rope bonds. Dean stayed stock still whilst the rope was run across his skin although both of the boys were shimmering with want and need. “Breath out.” instructed Sam, Den did so and the ropes across his chest tightened, the Sub couldn't help but moan, he loved the feeling of being so restricted, a in complete control. It felt like Sam was binding Den for an age, by the time he was finished, Dean's arms were bound behind him in a box formation, wrists bound to opposite elbows, it made Dean chest stick out proudly. His whole upper body was covered with a criss cross of rope, restricting his breathing to shallow breaths, perfectly comfortable now but Dean knew when he was stuffed with cocks it would really come into play. Sam appraised his work, Dean looked perfect, well almost. “One last thing, you don't get a choice with this one.” Sam produced a small chain with a small weight hanging. “This is going to keep you grounded I want you to feel _everything,_ don't want you going too far into subspace that you zone out.” Sam absently twirled both nipples until they were hard, Sam put the clips onto the piercings, suddenly aware he hadn't utilised them nearly enough. They had enough that there was a tinge of pain, Dean could see exactly what Sam was speaking about.

 

Dean bit his lip, he could come right now, just off Sam's ministrations, instead the infernal panties were still pressing up against his straining cock. He must have been looking down at the panties, when he looked up Sam was following his gaze. “Oh, almost forgot.” Sam grabbed a cock ring from a nearby drawer, delicately pulled the pink panties down, fitted the ring around Dean's already rock hard cock. Sam pulled the panties back up so that the top and there fore the plug just poked up over the top of the waistband.

 

“Please, Sir!!” Dean whimpered. “Need you!” before he could moan any more Sam was on his lips with a bruising kiss, Dean had to work to keep his balance.

 

“Ok, Dean. It's time.” Sam guided his sub over to the wide bed where Nathan was strapped down, still gagged and blindfolded, his cock hard and needy. Dean was put into posistion, his knees and lower leg was on the bed, his body was tilted forwards, just up from horizontal. He heard the cranking of a wheel and looked up to see lengths of ropes with hooks on the end of them being lowered. “It's ok Dean, they fit onto the rope, then you don't have to worry about falling, or holding yourself up, all you have to do is take what we give you.” After a few quiet moments Sam tested, “Relax Dean, feel the rope hold you. I won't let you fall. I promise.” Dean took a breath and felt the ropes tighten around his chest, as he exhaled he switched off all his muscles, of course, the ropes held and Dean's body was supported by the ropes and it felt like he was weightless.

 

Sam appraised his Sub, he looked calm and ready so Sam moved on, not wanting to pull this out any longer. He eased the huge plug from Dean's hole, giving it a few thrusts to warm up and make sure there was enough lube to make everything comfortable for everyone. He quickly replaced the plug with his own cock, it was a looser fit than normal but Sam wanted to make sure Dean was ready, from the incessant cursing and moans of delight, the Sub was ready for anything. He pulled out, leaving Den whimpering ad moaning deliciously. Sam took Nathan's cock and worked it with a couple of strokes , covering it in yet more lube, illiciting more moans from the gagged Sub before easing it into Dean. This time, when Sam entered Dean once more, it was a much tighter fit, it was hot and warm and felt so good for Sam. He gave Stephan a nod, the other Dom had his cock out and Dean was already opening his mouth to accept it, soon both Subs were muffled in their moans and groans. Sam made sure that Dean didn't have to work at all to blow Stephan, he used his thrusts to move Dean along Stephan's shaft. He started slowly and shallow, allowing Dean to accommodate both cocks inside him.

 

The drool was already escaping from the side of Deans mouth, he did very little, just mixing up sucking and relaxing, occasionally pressing his tongue into the long vein running the length of Stephan's cock. Sam was using just enough force to push the cock up to his gag reflex, he knew fine well that wasn't going to last long so opened his throat and relaxed his jaw in anticipation.

 

“Holy shit, Sam! You're Sub has one hellova mouth on him.” Sam couldn't help but smile. He upped the ante and thrusted harder, knowing Dean could take it, everyone around him groaned in unison. Sam flushed with pleasure, having so many people around him under his control felt amazing. He gradually built up the pace, aiming a few hits towards Deans prostate before backing off for a few then nailing it again, and again.

 

Dean's body didn't feel like his own. He was literally filled with cocks, his ass was stretched so wide and it felt so fantastic Dean never wanted it to stop, saying this, his need was growing to level he had never known. He was breathing heavily, the ropes restricting him, only fuelling more need. Of course the hated plug was still seated in his cock. Dean let his mind stop going into over drive and let himself slip away into subspace, but just before he completely let go, there was a tugging on his nipples, another weight had been added and it was creating just enough pain to top him from zoning out. “I told you Dean, I want you to feel _everything._ No checking out. Not this.” Of course his Master was right he did want to feel every pound to his ass, he wanted to feel the drool rolling off his cheeks he wanted the whole mess. Most of all he really wanted to come with Sam and Nathan inside him so he turned his attentions to Stephan and doubled what efforts he could.

 

“I'm going to come.” Stephan warned, readying himself to pull out.

 

“Its ok, Dean will accept your come, he's going to hold it in then he can give it to Nathan as a thank you present for using his cock.” the smile teased at the corner of the Dom's mouth when he herd a muted, sinful moan of agreement from Dean, causing Stephen to shoot his load right into Deans mouth. Like the pro he is, Dean never et drop go to waste.

 

“Ok, deal's a deal.” Stephan reached for Dean's cock, rock hard still trapped in his panties, he pulled at then to release the tip and unscrewed the plug and pulled it free. I think you want this to last as long as possible to the ring stays on.” There was a small ripping noise as the delicate lace was stretched beyond its ability. Sam was desperate for release and, judging by the reaming from behind the gag, so was Nathan.

 

As soon as the plug came out, everything escalated in Dean;s body the need was unreal, Sam was still mixing up the thrusts but now every single one was aimed at his prostate. “Please Sir, need to come.” He only just managed to utter, the come still in his mouth.

 

“I love to see you beg Dean. Come, come with to cock in side you. Now.”

“Nathan, Come now.”

 

Nathan and Sam came very close together, already dripping from Dean's hole. Dean followed immediately after. Sam worked all three of them through the aftershocks, pulling himself and Nathan free from Dean's hole. Stephan unclipped Nathan once they were all finished, undid the gag and Dean found lips on his, probing as if trying to pull the come out of his mouth Dean returned the kiss, which was so filthy it made Dean quiver, his exhausted cock twitching.

 

“Nathan, enough.” immediately Nathan stilled. Dean could see the cloud of Subspace in Nathan's eyes, this was how he submitted, with pleasure he gave his whole body to Stephan, it was a sight to behold, another couple as close as him and Sam. “If you don't mind boys, I'm taking my Sub upstairs, to.... reward him. Don't wait up.” Nathan's eyes lit with excitement, fighting off the post orgasm haze.

Once the other couple left, Sam took his time unravelling the rope, letting Dean take back his body bit by bit all the while whispering praise in his Sub's ear. Once Dean was free, kneeling on the plinth, Dean all but fell into Sam's arms. The Dom caught him and helped him over the large sofa and lay them both down, the Sub firmly ensconced in his arms. “Dean, can you talk? How are you feeling?”

 

“M' panties got ripped.” Dean slurred, Sam glanced down to see the intricate lace looking more destroyed that ripped he chuckled and responded,

 

“It's ok Dean. I'll get you more.” Dean quivered at the thought. “how do you feel?” Sam persisted.

 

“I feel great Sir, thank you.” The boys both fell asleep quickly, despite the moans and groans coming from the room next door.

 


End file.
